Her darkness, his muse
by HeidiWard
Summary: Elsa has been kidnapped by King Viktor of the Southern Isles. She didn't think her situation could get any worse. And it couldn't. Until she found out the person she had to share the dungeon with was... (Helsa fic, some Kristanna).
1. Chapter 1

When Elsa woke, she did not recognize her surroundings. Well, she did not recognize it as her room in Arendelle's castle. She sat up quickly – fear evident on her face as she realized she was lying on the bed of a dungeons cell. Her eyes darted around the small prison – it was much like the one she was held in after she cursed her kingdom to an eternal winter. Yet in a way, it was different. There was another bed opposite hers and the climate was more humid than Arendelle,  
summer or not. Her breathing suddenly became irregular as her abduction became evident. She was no longer in her kingdom, and being held in some foreign castles dungeon. Her mind started racing, key terms like "invasion and "war" rattled around in her mind causing her pupils to dilate in a state of panic. Then she heard a voice. It was somehow familiar – a voice she learned to loathe.

* * *

**Sup guys! Okay so this is my first Frozen fic, and my first of MANY Helsa fics. I don't know why, I just love them together. I hope you like it. Reviews are my life blood so... y'know... REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, your Majesty. I see you're awake. It would be an honor to humbly welcome you to The Southern Isles."

"Hans," she breathed, contempt dripping from her tone, "What is the meaning of this? How am I here? Why have you brought me here?" She screeched, letting her anger run loose as frost painted the ground in a circle around her feet.

"Queen Elsa, calm down. The questions you ask are ones I cannot answer, for I too am a prisoner," he smiled condescendingly gesturing to the chain around his ankle.

"Do _not_ disrespect me you… _bilge rat_! After everything you have done to me and my sister, I'm surprised you can even look me in the eye! Let alone foul the air with the patronizing screech of your voice!" Elsa's chest heaved as her fury turned to hatred and she lunged toward her cell mate. Hans grabbed her forearms before she could inflict any damage. For a moment, he marveled at himself for subduing the mighty Ice Queen just by restraining her arms. That was before, of course, a smirk tugged at her lips as she pressed her hands to the prince's chest. The freezing sensation resonated through his torso; feeling like hundreds of daggers had pierced his skin causing him to gasp in pain and release his hold on Elsa. Hans continued to stumble backwards, inadvertently sitting down on his stone bed, drawing in forced, ragged breathes.

"You're over-confidence is your weakness, Hans," Elsa snickered, savoring the small victory, "You never expect someone to challenge you." The former prince sneered up at her glowing silhouette, hatred evident in his eyes. He chuckled,

"I only need to fail once, before I learn how to truly succeed against any opponent."

"A true shame you might not get that chance," Elsa mocked – sticking her bottom lip out for emphasis. Before Hans could retaliate, the heavy dungeon door opened loudly, as three men stepped into view. Two were obviously guards, but the third, he looked… royal.

"King Viktor of the Southern Isles!" One guard proclaimed while mirroring the movement of the other by turning on heel to face the king's side. Viktor looked hard at Elsa while stroking his red goatee. A loathsome smile crossed his face as he began to speak,

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle – it truly is an honor to have you as our guest here in the Isles. I hope your stay so far is… satisfactory?" Elsa had already realized that if a man were related in any such way to Hans, he would be – at best – obnoxious. But _vile_? This _vile_? She didn't think it was humanly possible. Nevertheless, she acted accordingly.

"I have not been conscious for 20 minutes and I have already found the company to be less and adequate," she gestured towards Hans – who was sulking in the dark corner of the cell, chortling occasionally at the blatant sarcasm, "Is there anyway a guest of my _stature_ could obtain more pleasant companions?"

"Your Grace, I'm afraid my little brother is the best we can do."

"Why am I here?" Elsa spat, finally tired of the juvenile banter.

"You are our guest. I thought I al-," Elsa cut him off.

"_Enough_! _Enough_ with the games! I want answers and I want to return to my kingdom!"

"All in due time, Queen Elsa," Viktor snickered, starting to leave, "Oh and Hans, do _try_ to be a gentleman. I'd _hate_ to separate you two." The second the door slammed, Hans pushed himself off of the stone wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"And now you've met my brother," he said dryly.

"What a disgraceful waste of air. The oldest I presume?"

"Nay, my Queen, Second to oldest. Viktor offed Thomas two years before your coronation."

"So it runs in the blood. Doing anything for ultimate power," Elsa sighed, as she sat down on her hard cot.

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed as she ran into her fiancé's arms. Tears stained her face as she was borderline hysterical, "Kristoff, I don't know what to do!"

"Anna, calm down. What happened? What are you so upset about?" Kristoff soothed. Anna looked into the scruffy ice harvester's face before she buried her own in his shoulder.

"I-it's Elsa," she said through muffled sobs, "She's been kidnapped."


	3. Chapter 3

Since Viktor's departure, they had not spoken a word to each-other. Each letting their minds run wild. Elsa couldn't stop thinking about her abduction. To get to the Southern Isles from Arendelle was a 2 day journey by ship – even longer depending on the weather – and by considering that she didn't remember being taken from her sleeping chambers in Arendelle Castle; she must have been unconscious for the entire journey. _Maybe some sort of magic was used to keep me asleep all that time_, she thought, _maybe some sort of medicine? _Her mind then drifted to Anna – her little sister whom she was only getting to know after years of separation. It had been six months since 'The Great Thaw' and Elsa hadn't let a minute go by since then without keeping involved in Anna's life. A horrifying thought suddenly flashed through her mind; what if Anna was taken _too_? She shifted on her bed nervously, suddenly becoming aware that Hans was staring at her. She glared at him before turning away from him, neither speaking a word. She knew he blamed her for his current social status. She _knew_, however, that he only had _himself_ to blame for his imprisonment. Humanity and morals aside, his plan had fallen apart the second he left Anna alone to die. He had underestimated the time it took for someone to die from a frozen heart. He might have gotten away with the entire sham.

Hans was playing through every scenario in his head; over and over again. When he had found out the night before that he was going to be sharing a cell with the Ice Queen herself, he was giddy. _Finally_ he would have his revenge! When she had first woken up, he needed to aggravate her to the point of violence, to see exactly what she was capable of. He was well aware she had held back during her attack. He _knew_ he had to wait until she was sleeping to attack. He studied her elegant form – she was sitting perfectly still but he could tell from to look in her icy blue eyes that her mind was running wild. Suddenly, she shifted, mindful of his staring. She shot him a hard look of hatred and disgust. He smirked and laughed inwardly that he had unsettled her – forcing her to turn away from him. He watched as she fiddled with the hem of her dress, and he noticed how young she truly was. She had a natural grace about her that matured her beyond her years. To the untrained eye, she looked like any normal maiden – save the royal clothing and crown – let alone a powerful sorceress capable of controlling the forces of winter. Her beauty was astonishing, something he had not properly noticed until now. _A true shame_, he thought, _that such a beautiful creature must die before her time_.

* * *

Elsa lay on her cot, staring up at the stone ceiling worrying endlessly about Anna. As if reading her mind, Hans spoke,

"So, my _Queen_, how has your sister been since my departure from your _lovely_ kingdom?" His voice was sinister but instead of fear, a feeling of disgust vibrated through her being right to her core. Every word he spoke was revolting. Even without knowing the hideous crimes he had committed, his tone portrayed the embodiment of loathing and contempt. Elsa sat up quickly and glared at him before proceeding.

"You will _not_ be allowed to speak my sister's name or refer to her in _any_ way," her stare intensified as she stood to tower over him, "You are a pathetic leech, with the sole purpose of sucking good people dry, only to betray them when you are done with them. You are beneath _me_ and my _sister_." Hans only chuckled as he followed her lead and stood his height considerably more the Elsa's.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. You. Are. A. _Prisoner_. Your title means nothing here. _You_ mean nothing here. You should accept the fact that you are most likely going to _die_ here." His green eyes bore into her soul, sending a shudder down her spine. She parted her lips slightly to speak before she was cut off by the familiar bang of the heavy wooden and metal door opening. Elsa was expecting the king's bulk to saunter through the doorway. Needless to say, she was surprised to see a young girl – no more than 15 or 16 – shuffle into the dungeon and towards her barred room. The girl had fiery red hair – much like Hans' – and blue eyes. She wore a tight scarlet dress that came down below her knees that caused her to resemble that of a wench. She carried a tray with steaming soup and a tall mug of beer. Only at the sight of the food, had Elsa realized how hungry she was. She hadn't noticed that Hans had moved away from her until she noticed him talking to the girl.

"Have you heard anything?" Hans asked as he stuck his arm through the bars to balance the tray of food while the girl unlocked the cell door.

"No Hans, I'm sorry. I haven't heard anything," the girl sighed apologetically, she walked into the small cold room tray in hand. She set it down on the floor as she continued, "Magnus was talking about you finally having some company down here," she nodded towards Elsa, "but you already know that. I'm sorry brother. I wish there was more I could do." Elsa's eyes widened as she heard the girl refer to Hans as 'brother'.

"Hey, I don't want you putting this on yourself, Heidi. You've already saved me from the revolting prison food that was previously forced upon me," Heidi nodded shyly.

"I'll make sure Sierra brings you breakfast tomorrow. She may know something I don't." She hugged her brother tightly before turning on heel and running out of the dismal prison. Hans turned away from the barred door to see Elsa sitting on the floor eating the hot soup like she was at a formal banquet. Hans leaned down to pick up his own bowl and slurped it down like it was nothing. Elsa rolled her eyes in disgust and muttered "peasant" under her breathe. She abruptly stood – having finished her dinner – and went to lie down on her rather hard, rather uncomfortable bed.

"Why did you not tell Anna you had a sister," Elsa asked icily. Hans eyed her before speaking.

"I thought I was not allowed to speak of Anna in any way," he retorted.

"Answer the question."

"My sister," he paused, "is the only descent human being I know. I would do anything to keep her safe." His tone was artificial and she knew in an instant that he was lying.

"I don't believe you."

Hans sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"She was disowned by Thomas and stripped of her title when she refused to be married off to an unknown dignitary. She was left with a choice; be banished from the kingdom or stay and be forced to work in the palace as a maid."

"I cannot lie and say she made the right choice," Elsa sneered.

"I convinced her to choose the latter – said I would keep her safe from the wrath of my brothers should she cross them," Hans sighed as he sat down on his own bed facing Elsa across the width of the room.

"And how's that working out for her? You being her protector? That's a hard job to do when you're locked away in a dungeon," the Snow Queen snickered.

"Plans changed," he glared, "when a stupid little princess and her witch of a sister got in my way."


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess Anna, we have sent out a dozen search parties around the kingdom. I have also sent out two ambassadors of Arendelle to Corona and _Weasel Town_. We are doing all we can to bring our Queen home."

"Thank you Captain Fromund," Anna sighed, stress and exhaustion getting the better of her as she slid down the wall she was leaning against. Anna stayed in that position – with her head buried in her knees breathing heavily, trying to clear her head – not noticing Kristoff was standing right in front of her until he spoke.

"Hey, how's the search going?" he asked soothingly. Her blue eyes darted up to meet his. Her eyes were wide with stark worry.

"Do… do you think Elsa is okay?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper, "I mean nobody has any idea where she is. What if she's hurt, or…" A tear trickled down her face as the bitter thought struck her. What if Elsa was dead? It had crossed her mind before but Anna had swept it away before thought swallowed her whole.

"Queen Elsa…" Kristoff paused for a moment, wondering where he was going with this, "She knows how to take care of herself. I mean c'mon! She can control ice and snow at the lift of a finger! She's perfectly capable of defending herself." Anna nodded silently, taking his hand to help lift her to her feet.

"Let's go find your sister."

* * *

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed…"

"Will you _SHUT UP_!?" Elsa yelled sitting up sharply, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation, "You've been singing that _dreadful_ song for hours! Are you _trying_ to drive me insane?" Hans only laughed, amused that once again, he had successfully irritated the stoic queen to the point of anger.

"My humblest apologies my Queen – I'm only trying to entertain you," he smiled at her in that loathsome way of his, "If old pirate legends do not suit you, maybe Shakespeare is more to your taste…"

"Enough! If I was in my right mind I would freeze your lips closed!" she glared at him, letting her threat hang heavy in the air.

"Then why don't you?" he retorted, tone laced with confidence.

"Because in doing that I would be no better than you. I do not believe in torture, even if you are a toad," she spat just as guards walked over to the barred cell, unlocking the door.

"King Viktor of the Southern Isles requests your presence Queen Elsa. And you too Prince Hans," a guard informed while the other placed a shackle on Hans' and Elsa's wrists, dragging them along together. Before long, they stood before the obnoxious king waiting for him to speak.

"It seems even imprisonment does not affect your exceptional beauty Queen Elsa," the monarch drooled. Elsa felt a shudder run down her spine. _Why must I constantly be surrounded by such revolting men?_ She thought.

"Why is she here, Viktor?" Hans spoke, taking the words right out of Elsa's mouth, "And why didn't you strip me of my title? Last you told me, I was a pathetic criminal and yet the palace guards still call me a prince." Viktor chuckled, pondering his response.

"Brother! You are a _hero_! That is why you remain a prince! You told us of a potential threat, and led us straight to her doorstep. This _witch_," he fingered Elsa, "froze her entire kingdom! Who knows what else she might do. She, is a prisoner of… _potential_ war." Elsa felt her jaw drop and her eyes narrow in fury.

"This is an _OUTRAGE_!" she howled, "You think you can keep me here because I _COULD_ be a threat? If it is war you want, it is war you _will_ get with these actions. Either release me immediately or face the consequences of my country."

"Wait, wait, wait… if I'm a hero, than why am I in the dungeon?" Hans asked ignoring Elsa's outburst entirely.

"First of all, Queen Elsa – can I call you Elsie – your precious little people, don't know you're here. We took you from your castle late at night and gave you a fancy little concoction to keep you asleep for three days. Secondly, Hans-y Princess Anna was a purely innocent girl. That is why you're imprisoned. I believe in fair justice, but what you did to that girl was wrong. Her sister on the other hand, you were just _defending_ yourself." Elsa rolled her eyes, the idea of 'fair justice' coming from that man sickened her to the core.

"Guards, take them back to the dungeon. I'm done with them," Viktor snickered, as Hans and Elsa were dragged back to their 'home, sweet home'.

* * *

"Can you _believe_ that man?!" Elsa paced as a thin layer of frost covered the floor trailing her movement, "He is _begging_ for war and the _second_ I get a chance I'll…"

"Excuse me," a meek female voice interrupted Elsa's ranting, "Heidi sent me down here… I brought you your lunch and I have some information." A short brunette stood outside the chamber, wearing clothes very similar to what Heidi was wearing the day before. She also had a tray with the same bowls of soup and mugs of beer.

"Finally, food," Hans sighed longingly at the meal. For the past four months Hans was kept locked up, he was only served one meal a day – so when it finally came, he was more than grateful, "So Sierra, what information?"

"First of all," the small girl curtsied, "Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you contrary to the King's belief," a small smile tugged at Elsa's lips, "The townspeople have been rallying forces, and planning some sort of takeover. They say Viktor has gone too far as of late, with kidnapping foreign monarchs and hanging good men for no good reason. They want him out –_now_." Hans nodded silently, combing his fingers through his hair as Elsa steeped forward to speak to Sierra.

"Is there any way you could get in touch with my sister Princess Anna?" the Queen asked, "If you could just manage to send a letter to let her know I'm here-"

"I'm sorry your majesty, all mail is seen by the king before leaving the Isles. If I got caught doing such a thing…" Sierra dragged her thumbnail lightly over her neck, "I'm done for."

"Thank you, Sierra. You better get back to work before someone notices you're missing," Hans urged. The girl smiled lightly before turning to walk out of the dungeon. Hans sat down against his bed, staring at the food before him.

"Alone once again," he smiled at the Queen before him.

"You sicken me," Elsa scoffed before digging into the mushroom broth in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

** WarThunder - Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You reminded me! I was going to explain why Elsa couldn't escape ****_last _****chapter, but I forgot.**

**Thank you everyone else for reviewing... ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Elsa sat in the left back corner of the small prison facing the wall. It was the dead of night and she thought Hans was asleep. She placed her hands on the stone bricks of the dungeon attempting to snap freeze the stone and shatter under the pressure. Instead all that came from her hands was a thin frost that coated the wall along with finding herself wheezing and struggling for her. She felt like she was back on the North Mountain, except then, the height and oxygen levels didn't affect her. Her eyes went wide as she struggled for a breathe, clutching her neck lightly.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked from behind her. She pivoted on the spot, turning to meet his eyes. He saw the fear on her face – he saw her fight for air. And just for a moment, he wondered whether or not he should help her. Oh, how easy it would have been to just watch the powerful Snow Queen die before his eyes. He knew he would regret it though – she was meant to die by _his_ hand, and not anything else. By the time he had gotten over to her she had doubled over – one palm flat on the floor while her other hand was still just below her neck. She felt Hans' grasp on her as he repositioned her to sit against the wall. She watched him stand abruptly, picking up a mug from lunch that day and started making as much noise as possible. The world started spinning before her eyes and she felt as if she were slipping away. As her eyes started to close she saw two blurry figures race up to the cell and then it all went black.

"You, help me get Elsa on the bed! And you get Viktor down here. I want to talk to him," Hans barked orders as he and one of the guards gingerly lifted Elsa onto her bed. Before long, Viktor and a doctor were down in the dungeon. As the doctor went over to tend to Elsa, Hans went over to his brother.

"What the Hell did you do to her?!" Hans shouted – repulsed by the fact that his chance of revenge was slipping out the window.

"Merely a precaution brother," Viktor snorted, "The doctor suggested that we slip a sort of non-deadly poison in her food. Just to give her a fever and disable her pretty ice magic."

"Oh… okay. Yeah, I understand," Hans smiled sarcastically, "You _idiot_! Give the Queen with ice in her veins a poison that will make her _OVERHEAT_! You moron! Are you trying to kill her!?"

"Honestly brother, I don't see why you care," the King laughed.

"I care about you making a stupid decision that will end in hundreds of our people dead! You know that Arendelle is aligned with some of the most powerful military states in this region and if they even hear a whisper – a _whisper!_ – that the Isles was responsible for Elsa's death and kidnapping… God! We're dead!"

"You always were a jittery one, brother," Viktor said patronizingly as he patted the top of Hans head, "Doctor how is this fine specimen?"

"She'll be fine your Highness," the doctor informed.

* * *

When Elsa awoke, she was afraid to open her eyes – she wanted to wake up in Arendelle castle, and realize that her sharing a prison cell with Hans was just a horrible dream.

"So you're awake," Hans spoke – crushing her thought of her reality being a nightmare, "How are you feeling?"

"Why the Hell would you care?" Elsa snapped, "What happened anyway? All I remember was trying to use my powers, and then I couldn't breathe."

"That's pretty much how it went down – minus the part where I saved your life," he smirked, his ego rearing its ugly head, "King Brother 'o' mine has been poisoning you…" he Elsa eyes widen in shock, "It's not deadly, it just disables your powers… I know you were trying to escape."

"What kind of idiot wouldn't try to?" Elsa glared, "Especially when your captors are unreasonable sociopaths." Hans laughed,

"Now do you get why I came to Arendelle?"

"Yes – you came because you wanted to kill me and take advantage of my baby sister all to get the throne."

"Because…?"

"Because you're a psychopath."

"No, because my _brothers_ are psychopaths."

"The capacity for evil is in your blood. You will _never_ escape it," Elsa snarled.

"And dying outside of your country is in yours," Hans spat back. Elsa stood suddenly and walked over to Hans who was leaning against the bars.

"If you ever speak of my parents again–"

"You'll what – snow-on-me to death? Face it Elsa, you're a Christmas decoration," he grabbed her forearms, "You're no match for me." She struggled against his grip, unable to break free in her weakened state. He then threw her on the ground and laughed as he watched her struggle to regain her composure.

"You're an animal," she breathed – voice barely above a whisper as she rose to her feet. Sharp green eyes met icy blue as they glared at each-other; pure hatred emanating from the stares. Unexpectedly, Hans grabbed Elsa's jaw and pulled his mouth to hers – forcing his lips upon her. She fought against him, but he had a vice grip on her jaw and she was unable to move. He kissed her violently pushing her back against the wall. Once Elsa stopped fighting him, she kissed him back with as much hatred and contempt she could muster. He eventually released – from the kiss and his grasp – with a wicked smile plastered on his face. Elsa dragged the back of her hand over her lips, trying to get the feeling of Hans off her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, you BASTERD!" Elsa screeched, her eyes portraying a mix of fear, shock and anger.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Hans taunted, as Elsa's palm struck his face leaving a stinging red mark on his left cheek.

"Not. _Ever_. Again."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on posting this next chapter. I've had a few HUGE assignments to complete and of course I left them to the last 48 hours... *facepalm* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far - I never get sick of constructive criticism! :) **

**Heidi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'd like to make a note - in chapter 1, I said that Viktor killed Thomas just before Elsa's coronation an this story is set 6 months after the end of Frozen. I'm going to change it so Viktor offed Brother Tom ****_two_**** years before the events of Frozen. So, just making that clear. Also, if anyone is wondering Heidi is 16 and so is Sierra. In this story, Hans is ten years older than his sister (I have no idea how old he really is :P). A tiny little spoiler, I am trying to incorporate Punzie and Flynn into this fic... not sure when though so bare with me. And lastly, if you see any spelling or grammatical mistakes, do tell me and I will fix it. Okay, I think I've flapped me gums enough - on with the story! :D**

* * *

"Anna?" Kristoff said, opening the door to Elsa's room slightly, "Anna, are you in here?"

"Yes," the young princess's voice was shaky, as she turned to face Kristoff, "I feel closer to her in here." Her voice was quiet and broken and tears stained her cheeks from crying.

"I had a thought – what if Elsa is in the Southern Isles?" Kristoff proposed as he swept his thumb over Anna's face to collect any stray tears. She smiled at him sadly before opening her mouth to speak.

"I already thought of that," she inhaled deeply, fighting back a new wave of tears, "I told the council that we should send a search party there… causes it would make sense her being there! I mean, obviously she was kidnapped because she would have told me if she was going anywhere and the Southern Isles are the only real country that Arendelle is not friends with. Or allies… whatever!"

"So? Are they going to send a search party?"

"No! They're not! Those balding meanies think it's a suicide mission because the Isles are on the brink of a civil war! They won't even try! Kristoff! What if she's… she's…" Anna's voice trailed off as she flung herself into Kristoff's arms, allowing sobs to possess her small form. Kristoff felt his heart ache as he watched the once carefree redhead crumble before him. Her whole world was being ripped apart and all he could do was stand by and watch.

* * *

Heidi cautiously opened the heavy wooden door that led to the prison chamber. It was the dead of night, and if she was caught in the dungeons without a tray of food in her hand… she was done for. When she reached the bars she saw her brother and Queen Elsa lying on their respectable stone beds. She got a key out of her pocket and tapped it on the bar – just loud enough to wake them up. Hans stirred but didn't wake up so she did it louder. Elsa was the first to wake up.

"Heidi? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked giving the young girl a skeptical look. Her voice was quiet and hoarse from tiredness and exhaustion was evident in her eyes.

"I've found out more about the poison they've been giving you. It's meant to give you a fever off some sort so that when you try to use your powers you overheat," Heidi gave a shy smile, "Something like that. I don't really know a lot about science and everything I hear is by eavesdropping."

"That's okay," Elsa said reassuringly, "You've done so much already. May I just ask – where are you getting all of this information from?"

"Magnus. He's third in line to the throne – second after Thomas was killed. He's Viktor's personal lap dog, so he hears everything… and he's a soft touch – blurting out everything he hears whether it's a secret or not. All I have to do is serve him tea once a day and I hear the entire kingdom's news." She tucked a strand of curly red hair behind her ear and smiled, "I'm sorry if he's causing you any trouble," she said gesturing to Hans, "He wasn't always this… hostile."

"What do you mean?"

"He used to be so kind to everyone – always trying to avoid a conflict, and quick resolve one if it had started," Heidi smiled sadly, "Everything changed after mother died."

"I heard good things about her. She was a kind and benevolent queen. The king as well," Elsa said.

"Yeah, Mother and Father would always keep everyone in check – always keeping us from ripping each-other apart. I was six when she died… and father was a mess. He could barely take care of himself, let alone his family and kingdom. He stepped down and let Thomas take over. That's when all hell broke loose. If it wasn't for Hans keeping me away from those rabid dogs I call 'brothers' I surely would have been eaten alive." Elsa observed the young – former – princess as she spoke; her mannerisms, her hand gestures, the way she laughed when she was embarrassed or sad. It didn't take the Ice Queen long to realize that Heidi was a lot like Anna.

"How did you forgive him?" Elsa asked abruptly, "Royalty or not, he tried to kill two people." She had realized how rude that had sounded only once the words had left her lips, "I'm sorry… that was –"

"No, no, it's fine your Majesty. He's my brother and I could never hate him. I hate his actions, and the fact that he's capable of that is… disappointing. But I know that everything he does, he always has my best interests at heart. He's my only true brother." Elsa still couldn't quite grasp how this purely innocent soul before could still see the good in someone like Hans, but she supposed it was for the same reason Anna hadn't given up on her – persistence. People like Heidi and Anna were too damn stubborn to give up on the people they looked up to, no matter how misplaced that faith and respect was.

"What you doing here Heidi?" Hans spoke suddenly, startling both of the young women.

"Just telling Queen Elsa what I've found out about the poison Viktor was giving her," she gave Hans an annoyed look, "I tried to wake you too but I guess your beauty sleep is more important." The prince's ankle chain rattled as he stood, completely ignoring his sister's sarcasm,

"You shouldn't be here. If the guards catch you talking to us without a valid reason, you could get in serious trouble. You know how unreasonable Viktor is. And you know he'll do anything to try to incriminate you for something."

"Why?" Elsa asked, immediately feeling like a nosey child when Hans rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Because she wouldn't allow herself to be married off to some unknown lord from Weaselton – I already told you that."

"That still isn't reason enough to strip her of her title and delegate her to a palace maid," Elsa retorted.

"It is when it's the condition of an alliance between two of the most powerful military oriented countries in this region," Heidi added, in a considerably more polite tone than Hans, "Apparently I was selfish for wanting to fall in love with the man I'm supposed to marry. Thomas resented me even more after that. He could have been the leader of the biggest and strongest army if it wasn't for me. I don't regret it though – that power would have gone to his head. Thomas was ruthless but Viktor is bloodthirsty."

"And that's why you should leave before you get caught," Hans ground out through gritted teeth. Heidi rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Once she had left, Elsa turned her attention back to Hans.

"You don't deserve a sister like her – she's too good a person."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been really busy with stupid school crap that takes up time I could be pouring into this baby. :P Anyway thank you all for the reviews and the favourite-ing and the following! Just going to make another author's note quickly - I'm changing Sierra's age from 16 to like... hmmm... 23. So yeah, just keep that in mind! :D**

* * *

For the next 3 days, Elsa and Hans remained silent – no physical or verbal contact. The only times they would speak, was when either Heidi or Sierra would bring them food. During those times though, Elsa had learnt a lot – Sierra explained more about the poison. She said that is was more of a potion that was meant to raise her core temperature so that when Elsa would try to use her powers, the hot and cold would clash causing her body to go into a state of shock. She had also overheard Sierra reprimanding Hans late one night, telling him that it was 'shameful' and 'cruel' of him to promise Heidi freedom and safety when the chances of survival were already slim enough. Even though she couldn't have been imprisoned for more than a week, Elsa had grown quite close to the two girls. Heidi was the type of person who could never be sad for long – even in the face of great danger or tragedy; she could soldier on and never skip a beat. It was a rare type of confidence that she had in not only herself, but the world. With the prospect of missing Anna always fresh on her mind, a visit from Heidi was always refreshing. Sierra, on the other hand, was more clinical. Maturity emanated from her entire being. It was the type of maturity that came from having one's childhood cut short – a type of maturity that Elsa was quite familiar with. The Ice Queen could not lie though, by saying that the times Sierra would rip into Hans _wasn't_ amusing. She was ripped by her thoughtful trance though, when that very same brunette came waltzing through the dungeon door, letting it slam behind her. Hans jumped at the sudden noise, having been captured by his own imagination no doubt. Sierra fumbled with the key, setting the food on the ground.

"Let's get straight into it – Prince Hans, you are to share your meal with Queen Elsa," the short girl stated, leaving Hans bewildered.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The prince exclaimed.

"Her food is being laced with enchanted chemicals your _Majesty_," the last word laced with sarcasm, "and we both know the Queen of Arendelle is your best bet to get Heidi out of this rats nest." Sierra spoke as if she was not in the same room, but somehow Elsa did not find it rude. She had realized days ago this palace wench shared something with her – a bitter hatred for Hans. It had also become clear that the only reason Sierra was helping him was for Heidi.

"I am _not_, sharing my food with _her_," Hans snorted indignantly pointing towards Elsa.

"Well, you're going to have to suck it up if you ever want to prove your love for your sister. It will take a few days for the poison to wear off on Queen Elsa. And you promised Heidi freedom and if you let her down I will gut you myself!" Elsa waited on Hans's response, shifting her gaze between him and a livid Sierra.

"Fine! Yes, okay, you're right," he sighed, bowing before Elsa, "My food is yours my Queen."

"In other news, I heard Viktor telling the guards that if civil war breaks out, the first thing they are supposed to do is kill the prisoners," horror was clearly written on both royals faces, "Just something to think about when you go to sleep," the girl laughed humorlessly, "I need to go before I get whipped for staying down here for too long."

* * *

"_PUNZIE_!" Anna screamed as she ran up to her cousin. The two girls embraced like they were six year olds.

"Anna I haven't seen you since the coronation! You little shut in!" The brunette squeaked.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry for not writing in soooooo long either but I've been so bogged down with… stuff," Anna said with a huff, "Thank you for coming so quickly after you heard the news about Elsa." Rapunzel's face immediately went from giddy excitement to concern.

"Well, that's what family's for. I still can't believe she's… missing."

"I know," Anna smiled sadly, "I really miss her and Kristoff has been _trying_ to help but nothing does and I don't know what to do because she's my sister and I _know_ she can take care of herself but if she could then why isn't she back yet and I can't sleep because I keep dreaming about me getting taken too but I haven't told Kristoff 'cause he'd _only_ worry about me and he already _is_ worried about me enough 'cau–" Anna's pace just kept on speeding up until Rapunzel finally cut her off.

"Whoa there Anna! Breath for a second," Punzie said, placing a comforting hand on the strawberry-blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks, I talk quickly when I'm passionate about something. Hey where's Flynn?"

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about! Great great great news!" Anna's eyes were wide in anticipation, "He is in the Southern Isles… SURPRISE!" Anna's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"Because I remember you telling me in that letter that the council wouldn't send a search team there because they were, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe you called them 'inhuman toads'. And since Flynn knows a girl that works at the palace there we only thought it was logical that I would come here and he would see if his friend knows anything about Elsa." Anna was silent for a long moment before suddenly hugging her cousin tightly.

"You guys are the best!" Anna screeched, a bright smile spread across her face, "I don't know how to thank you!"

"The best 'thank you' is finding your sister."

* * *

Sierra walked down a corridor in the castle of the Southern Isles. The sun was just setting now, and an orange hue covered the walls while shadows painted the floor. Suddenly, she heard the clatter of armor and became aware she was being followed. Anxiety boiled inside of her as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a closet.

* * *

**Ooooh! Excitement! :O**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you LaFrancaisElsaMiller for that crucial bit of information! And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and liked and such!**

* * *

"Hello old friend," a hushed male voice whispered into Sierra's ear. Her eyes immediately widened, all fear draining from her face, instead being replaced by shock. The man released his grasp on her, allowing her to spin around and face him.

"Flynn Rider! What are you doing here?" The short girl squeaked, pushing him backwards playfully.

"I came on behalf of a friend. I'm looking for a certain Queen with certain ice magic," Flynn explained his tone serious but light.

"Elsa? She's here… in the dungeons, but there have been some… unforeseen complications."

"Oh hell, what happened?"

"She can't use said, coveted ice magic," Sierra sighed, "The king here – a disgusting man – had the bright idea of poisoning her so she couldn't escape."

"Is she okay?"

"Physically, she is fine. Although I wonder how much her sanity has suffered having to share a prison with filth…" she grumbled, annoyance bubbling to the surface.

"What do you mean? Who's she with?" Flynn's expression was curious. He knew Sierra from the orphanage he grew up in and stuck with her during the early days of his thieving career. She was a girl of many, many words and was not afraid to voice her opinion on someone. He reminisced to the first time she ripped into him – it was in the orphanage and he had just – 'accidentally' – tossed her favorite book into a puddle of mud. His junior of two years had met his eyes with an angry gaze before berating him at an anatomical level. The choice words she used to discuss his every flaw were distasteful at least but common place in his surroundings. The fact that it was coming from a 'sweet, naïve' ten year old girl was the scarring part. His thoughts were cut short by the sound of her voice, high pitched and laced with irritation.

"She's with the mongrel that enslaved me here… and tried to kill the royal family of Arendelle," she huffed.

"Well, I've got a plan to get you and Queen Elsa out of here," Flynn smirked, amused at the curiosity and excitement on the girl's face.

"Keep talking."

* * *

It was the dead of the night when a loud bang woke both Hans and Elsa up. After hearing from Sierra that should a civil war break loose, they were to be executed, unsettled was a feeling they both shared. Panicked blue eyes met green as they both watched a group of three guards open the prison door and grab a hold of Hans' arms. Elsa immediately stood, backing into the back corner of the cell sheer terror on her face. The guards gripped Hans tightly as he struggled. They eventually unlocked the chain around his leg before they began to drag him away.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" Hans yelled, continuing to fight against the guard's un-breaking hold. Elsa stood silently in the dark corner of the prison chamber with a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, wondering what exactly they would do to her cell mate. Uncertainty rattled around in the pit of her stomach, unsure of her place in this. If Hans had been dragged off so violently and unexpectedly, was she next? Were they going to kill him? Were they going to kill her? Had the revolution broken loose already? Would she ever get to see Anna again? A silent tear slipped down her cheek as all the worst case scenarios she could think of kept running through her mind.

* * *

Elsa heard more movement as terror resonated through her entire being. Although she soon let out a sigh of relief as she saw Heidi run through the door and towards Elsa's cage. Tears stained the teenager's face as she collapsed right in front of the bars.

"They took him… they… they…" Heidi's words were barely audible in between hiccupping sobs. Elsa reached her hand through the bars to stroke the crying girl's hair.

"What are they doing to him?" Elsa's voice was soothing, and Heidi met her calming gaze as more tears fell from her eyes. She sucked in a breath before answering.

"They're… torturing him," Heidi's voice was still shaky but she pressed on, "Viktor, Magnus and a few more of our brothers are watching. It's… it's like entertainment to them." Elsa's stare hardened as she realized exactly how cruel her captors were.

"Do you know why? Why are they doing this now – in the middle of the night no less?"

"It's a show of ruthlessness to show the kingdom that it would not be wise to cross them. If Viktor is willing to torture his own brother, he would be more than willing to do worse to the people," bitter hatred dawned on the girl's features, "Why are such evil animals allowed to live under God when good men die needlessly? I know you have reasons to object Queen Elsa, but he doesn't deserve this!" A new wave of tears fell from her eyes as Elsa tried to console her best she could.

"No-one deserves this type of treatment – not even Hans. Yes he has done wrong, but what Viktor is doing is unjustifiable."

"Maybe if Isabelle was still alive, none of this would have happened…" Heidi mumbled, more to herself than Elsa.

"Who?" Elsa's brows arched, realizing too late she was prying, "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. Isabelle was Hans' fiancée three years ago. She was a peasant girl from Arendelle. My brother," she smiled sadly, "was so, so, so in love with her… but laws are laws and in the Isles no member of royalty is allowed to marry a peasant. So… he was sneaky. He gave her jewelry and fancy dresses and told Thomas that she a duchess from a faraway land…"

"So what happened? How did she die?"

"Thomas found out on the day they were to be married. He recognized Isabelle's necklace as the crest of Arendelle. He waited until just before the ceremony was to begin before he spoke up. The guards dragged both Hans and Isabelle away to the gallows. Thomas…" Heidi closed her eyes, a tear dripping down her face at the painful memory, "Thomas made Hans watch as they killed Isabelle. It scarred him. It _changed_ him. All he wanted after that was to be king…"

"You were there too, weren't you? You watched too?" Elsa asked with a warmth in her voice like she was calming a small child. Heidi only nodded as she broke down before the queen. Elsa stroked the girl's soft red curls and let her cry. Heidi's sobs were soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps and low talking. They both stood, anxiously anticipating who would come down the stone steps and round the corner to the dungeon chamber. Two guards entered the room dragging an unconscious and bloody Hans by the arms.

"You girl! Open the door!" One guard commanded as Heidi fumbled with the key, hands shaking. Hans let out a large groan as the guards threw him roughly against the ground face first. It was evident he had been whipped severely by the long, lean cuts on his back. His shirt was in shreds and covered in blood. Heidi ran into the cell as she helped Elsa lift him onto his respective bed. Elsa turned to one of the guards, greeting him with a scowl.

"Could we please get some water to clean out his wounds? If he gets an infection, he could die."

"Haha, and why would you care 'My Queen'?" One of the guards snorted, "He's a prisoner and he tried to murder you!"

"True, but he is also not an animal! He is a human being! The homicidal tendencies of this kingdom are ridiculous! Are you willing to be responsible for a man's death? You would be killing him in cold blood!" Elsa wasn't sure why she cared so much. Maybe it was after what Heidi told her. Maybe it was because he had stopped her from making a horrible mistake once. Maybe she was trying to repay him for that? "Don't be a monster."

She was granted the water, and even had him treated by a doctor… after some pushing, and yelling, and hitting. After a while, she was left alone with him again. She was alone with an unconscious Hans leaving her to pace the length of the cell. Again. And again. And again. She was worried, she knew that much. She was worried because she fought so hard for a man she claimed to hate. For a man who she claimed was cruel. _But I don't really know what cruelty is anymore now do I?_ she thought, _Not after I learn what people are truly capable of_. She found herself staring at him. At his chiseled jaw and auburn hair. He was attractive, she gave him that. But that was his tool. The very tool he used on Anna. He was charming on the outside, but underneath his skin, he was a monster. And she truly believed that until today. Now all Elsa was, was horribly confused.

"Oh, what the hell are you Hans?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed again! All the positive comments really make my dreary little grade 11 day! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really feel things are starting to get interesting! :D**

* * *

Hans awoke as the morning sun shone brightly through the tiny barred window. It didn't take long before his whole body began to throb and an intense stinging in his back reminded him of the events from the night before. He noticed that his torso was completely covered with clean gauze as he sat up gingerly trying not to aggravate the frayed nerves. His eyes searched the small room until something caught his eye, well, someone. Elsa was huddled up in the back corner of the cell, her head buried in her knees. He wondered whether or not she was sleeping until he saw her slim frame shudder in what seemed like a sob. He was unsure if he should go over to her to see why she was crying. Surely anything that happened to her in this place related to him as well. He only wanted to know for purely selfish reasons… right? He studied her for a moment – her platinum blonde tresses loosely fell down around her shoulders. Abruptly, her head shot up, her piercing blue eyes met his green and he recognized the look on her face vulnerability. Fear etched in every chasm of her features, she slowly stood, not breaking their stare for a moment. _Is she scared of me?_ Hans thought to himself. Tears stained her cheeks as he realized he was getting a rare glimpse of the terrified child within the shell of the stoic queen. His curiosity was overwhelming and he could no longer resist the urge to ask.

"What's wrong?" The words didn't come out as harsh or arrogant as he would have liked and he was slightly taken aback by the softness in his tone. Elsa rapped her arms around her torso as wave of insecurity washing over her. He could see her every emotion in her micro-expressions and the way her eyes darted around the room maniacally.

"I…" she choked out, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to let her guard down around him because she knew he would prey on that, "Sierra came this morning. Saying she knows a way we can all escape the Southern Isles when the civil war starts. A boat will be ready in five days to takes refugees to Arendelle for safety. All we have to do is escape here in time." Hans narrowed his eyes upon hearing this – there was something she wasn't telling him. The idea of a boat being ready in five days to whisk them away to safety was a joyous thought… cause enough for celebration. And yet, the young queen standing before him looked like her pet had just died.

"There's something you're not telling me," Hans deadpanned.

"Because it's nothing to do with you!" Elsa spat, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white. The sudden outburst surprised Hans, feeling the ungodly need to pry further. What had gotten her so worked up? But that wasn't why he was so persistent. He watched her battle herself internally and something about seeing her so emotionally exposed softened him and he wasn't very sure why. He wasn't very happy about it either. His own conflicting emotions irritated him to no end, until he snapped.

"You know what? You're right; it has nothing to do with me. Go ahead and be upset about whatever stupid little thing you're hiding from me. It will be better this way too, because while you're so caught up in your own head, you won't even notice when I'm about to _kill you_." He snarled at her, using his extra height to his intimidating advantage. She cowered slightly upon hearing the last two words of his statement. He had scared her. He had struck fear into the heart of The Ice Queen… and yet, he did not feel satisfied. He smirked despite himself, only to mask the guilt he felt. Elsa's gaze quickly sharpened and no traces of fear were left.

"You will never get your chance," she choked out, anger vibrating off her words, "You will never fool me like you did others. And to think just because of one tragically ending romance you think you can–"

"What did you say?" Hans eyes widened in shock as she referred to his late lover, his voice cracking in surprise, "Where did you hear about that?"

"_You are a heartless disgrace_," she emphasized every word by jabbing his chest with her finger, until he was against a wall, "I doubt even your precious _Isabelle_ could look you in the eye after the things you've done." Only upon hearing her name – _that_ name – did Hans react. He grabbed Elsa by the wrist and spun her around until it was _her_ back against the wall.

"You don't know _anything_!" He barked. Elsa smiled wickedly completely un-phased by his tight grasp on her. Suddenly it dawned on him – she was getting revenge for him threatening her only moments ago. He immediately released, "It seems the Snow Queen _does_ have a dark side." He ground out, angry that she had opened up old, but still painful wounds.

"I suppose I do have a dark side – it's you."

* * *

Elsa felt content with taunting Hans so. She felt slightly guilty for using something Heidi told her as a weapon, but she thought it was necessary at the time. She watched as Hans recoiled back to his cot, his displeasure thrilling her. Provoking him was reassuring to her, that she wasn't letting him fool her. His little 'concerned' act earlier on had rattled her for a moment but now, after both their displays of spite and aggression, she knew he couldn't take advantage of her. It also took her mind off of what Sierra had told her earlier.

**__Flashback__**

_"You know Flynn?" Elsa had asked upon hearing her cousin's husband's name._

_"We've known each-other for a long time, but that's beside the point. He has a boat docked in the Isles – it's leaving in five days to take any refugees to Arendelle. By that point, you powers would have most certainly returned enabling you to break free of here." Elsa's mouth hung open slightly until it spread into a broad smile._

_"Thank you… so much Sierra," Elsa breathed, relief racing through her veins, "For everything you've done."_

_"You should be thanking Flynn; he's the one with the ship."_

_"You've still risked your life to make this possible, and _that_, I thank you for."_

_"There's also something else," Sierra's features turned hard and serious as she handed the queen a folded letter, "It's about your parents. You might not want to read it but I think you should. I am so sorry your majesty." She quickly turned, and left leaving Elsa perplexed. Elsa hesitated for a moment before opening the note. It read:_

_To King Thomas of the Southern Isles,_

_The deed is done. The King and Queen of Arendelle's ship was lost at sea after being tampered with. To corroborate this message, please write to your contact in Corona. He will confirm that the King and Queen never made it there. _

_I will be eagerly awaiting my payment,_

_The Duke of Weaselton_

_Elsa scanned the note again, and again and again. She felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes as she realized her parent's demise was no accident. She knew it happened a long time ago and she should have gotten past it by now. But after learning the true story, she realized how fresh the grief still was. Elsa tucked the note into her corset and crawled the length of the cell until she was in its furthest corner. She sat there for a moment – knees pulled in close to her chest – breathing heavily before her tears finally cascaded down her face. She angrily pulled her hair out of the loose braid it had been in for over a week and let her hair hang free before let the racking sobs take over her entire being._

* * *

**Okay, okay... I know there wasn't a lot of Helsa romance in this chapter, but I think it's important for them to experience those conflicting emotions, where the only way to stop them is by acting really cold to one another. But bare with me, because the romance ****_is_**** on it's way... with a LOT of angsty fluff. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! I am quite pleased with how it turned out! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are always welcome and to the people who have - THANK YOU! You make the writer's block less... blocky. **

* * *

Hans' sleep was interrupted by the sound of soft crying and whimpering. The cries soon became hysterical as he focused his gaze upon Elsa. Her hands gripped tightly to the thin straw filled pillow her head rested atop of and even in sleep, tears slipped down her cheeks. He knew he really shouldn't care that disturbing images intruded her slumber, but somehow… he did. He dragged himself off the stone bench he called his 'bed' and knelt before Elsa.

"Hey," he shook her arm gently, "Hey wake up. Elsa wake up, you're having a nightmare." His was soft, but it was just firm enough to wake her up. She sat up immediately, eyes wide open and scared. Her hands shook as she pressed her back up against the wall and shook violently. She opened her mouth as if she was to speak, but all that came out were terrified whimpers.

They did it! It was their fault!" she cried suddenly, her voice broken and hollow, "It was them! They killed them! It was their fault they're dead!"

"Wha- who's dead? Who's fault is it?" Hans asked, trying hard to hide the concern in his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the conflict they had had that day – his only priority now was calming the frantic woman before him.

"My parents… they weren't supposed to die! The ship didn't work… it didn't work!" She sobbed, resting her head on Hans shoulder. She was completely exhausted and barely awake, not even realized whose comfort she was receiving. Hans held her for a good five minutes, racking his brain as to how he was supposed to eventually kill her. He had promised himself revenge. He had promised himself _her_ blood. _Do I even want that now?_ He thought. _Could I really kill her after all of this and... prove her right? And disappoint my sister… again._ _'Don't be the monster they fear you are'_. He had told her that once. He had saved her from the guilt of two dead men by her hands. She had lived her entire life trying to prove to the world she was _not_ a monster. _He_ had told _her_ that! For God's sake he should have been talking to himself! He felt her pushing away from him – hastily taking to her feet. Tears still streamed down her face as her wild eyes scanned the room. Her gaze finally narrowed on Hans and he stood as she reached into her bodice and produced a piece of paper.

"Read it," her voice was shaky but firm and he did as she asked. He took it, and read it. And his jaw dropped as he read it again, making sure he wasn't imagining things. Guilt hit him like a crashing wave and he found himself lost for words. His brother – Thomas – was responsible for King Agdar and Queen Idun's death?

"Elsa… I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know," he stammered.

"But it's just so you isn't it!" she snarled, her tone angry and sad all at once, "Causing someone's unending suffering just to further your own position in power!"

"How could killing your parents possibly further Thomas' position as king…" he asked, slightly confused. Nonetheless, he realized what she was saying – whether referring to leaving Anna to die alone or attempting to kill Elsa as she mourned her sister.

"The second Mother and Father died… a treaty was signed between Arendelle and the Isles, stating that 'in times of war, our armies shall merge'. _Your_ brother wanted them dead so he could overthrow any kingdom he desired! _He_ killed _my_ family for _damn_ land and money!" She screeched in a howling rage, attacking Hans by clawing and hitting him although his defense was impeccable. He tightly wrapped his arms around her – just below her shoulders and locked her against his chest. She fought relentlessly against him, until exhaustion took over and she found herself sobbing in his arms. He lowered them both gently to the ground as he whispered soothing words into her soft blonde her. Her skin was cold under his hands – something to be expected – and his grip on her became stronger… more protective.

_What are you doing?_

_Shut up._

_Is this Ice Witch really getting to you?_

_She's _not_ a witch…_

_You're supposed to kill her… remember?_

_I'm… I'm not sure I can._

_Are you seriously falling for this _bitch_? The second she gets her chance, she'll lock you up again… except this time, you'll be in _Arendelle_._

_It's not like I don't deserve it._

_What about your sister?_

_She'll be safe… she is so much like her._

_She. Is. Nothing. Like. HER! _

_I can't kill her._

_You have to._

_No._

* * *

It wasn't long before Hans realized Elsa had fallen back asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, immediately scolding himself for being so foolish. _It's only four more days_, he thought, _and then I never have to see her again_. Only once the thought had passed through his mind, did he realize he would miss her company – miss the way he brought out the worst in her. He picked her up carefully and placed her down on her bed. He looked at her sleeping face – her features were now relaxed and her pale skin radiated from the soft moonlight. He could feel himself slipping – further and further into a deeper pit. Ever since the flogging, he had changed somehow. He had realized that no matter how many times, one could beg for mercy and kindness, the pain would not end until someone snapped. He had snapped when Isabelle died – no matter what he said to Thomas, or how much he begged Viktor to 'talk some sense into the king', his first love was still murdered ruthlessly. He had felt grief before – he had gotten to know it quite well in fact, with losing his mother and father to illness – but not the kind that ripped into his heart, and removed all the reasons to remain breathing. When a limb is too damaged beyond repair, it is amputated to save the rest of the body – Hans, had done so with his soul. He wondered if that's why he hated Elsa so much. Because she was like Isabelle – strong but kind, pure yet wicked at times, regal no matter what the circumstance. He knew Elsa had snapped, and that he had had a part in that. Even though Anna was still alive, the prospect of a loved one's death is heart breaking to say the least. But instead of closing off to the world and turning into a monster, she remained true and kind. She didn't throw her life away, hell-bent on revenge – for Anna or her childhood. He knew he had to make it up to her and it still annoyed him that he wanted to.

_You love her, don't you?_

_Is it the worst thing that could happen?_

_Answer the damn question._

_I'm not sure… maybe. Wha-what do I do? How do I know?_

_You'll know._

Light was just beginning to peek through the small barred window – the only glimpse of the outside world. His eyes stung from tiredness as he realized he had been up for most of the night. Hans sat down on his bed and read the letter that sealed two monarch's fate.

"_I will be eagerly awaiting my payment,_

_The Duke of Weaselton"_

_That little worm_, Hans thought, _if only I could get my hands around his neck… _He knew loving Elsa was not going to be easy. She wouldn't make it easy at all. But unbeknownst to Hans, taming the burning hate inside the Ice Queen would be the least of his troubles. It would be struggling to keep afloat once the next 24 hours transpired…

* * *

**Ehehehehe! Cliffhanger!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter - I've been bogged down by studying for a maths exam... ugh. Anyway, I hope you like it - my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

"Kristoff, what if Elsa's gone… for good?" Anna mused, sitting in front of a crackling fire with her fiancé's arms wrapped around her. Kristoff looked down at the young princess – she had matured so much in the past two weeks since Elsa's disappearance. With the reigning queen missing, Anna was in charge and all the responsibility and stress was placed on her small shoulders. He wanted Elsa to be okay, if for nothing more than to relieve Anna of her pain. He wanted her to be carefree again… and happy.

"Don't think about that. You know she isn't – I know you could tell if she was," he reassured her.

"Yeah… but I just want her back now. Hasn't she been through enough without being kidnapped and taken to God knows where? I know Elsa can handle herself… and it's great having Punzie and Flynn helping to find her, but I'm still worried," her voice was thick with emotion and he squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back tears. She was sick of crying – she had been crying for the past fourteen days. She wanted to do something. She wanted look for Elsa herself without some stupid council objecting. Warmth suddenly flowed through her being as she became aware of how much Kristoff calmed her. She loved his company and how free he made her feel. She didn't feel free right now though. She felt tied down by responsibility and worry. She wanted her sister back… she wanted her best friend back.

Suddenly, the study doors flung open to reveal a panting Kai. He jogs over to Anna and Kristoff, a letter in his hands. The princess repositions herself to look more formal, and Kristoff took to standing just behind her chair.

"Your Majesty, it's a message from Flynn Rider in the Southern Isles. It was addressed to Princess Rapunzel, but she told me to show you. It is to do with the Queen." Anna's breath hitched as she – informally – snatched the letter out of Kai's grasp and read the letter, mumbling a few key words.

"She's there! Kristoff she's there! Elsa's in the Isles!" she squeaked excitedly, "Flynn and his contact there are working out a way to break her out! They're going to bring her home!" Anna jumped up and down like a little girl. Kristoff hated to poison her hope – especially when he was yearning for her childlike happiness to return – he didn't want crippling disappointment to be the alternate.

"Woah there… calm down Feisty-pants. Save the celebrating for when she's here. I don't want you getting your hopes up when something could still go wrong."

"Yeah… maybe you're right," she sighed but a small smile was still on her lightly freckled face, "but at least we've got a chance."

* * *

Hans plagued Elsa's thoughts the entire next day. The way he held her and comforted her… all felt too… real. And just the fact that she let him comfort her was disturbing on so many levels. She kept telling herself he was a monster. An evil seed planted on God's good Earth to test her.

_But he held me._

_Remember what he said._

_He calmed me._

_Remember what he did._

_What if he's changed?_

_He can't be trusted._

_He apologized for his brother's actions._

_But not his own._

_ What if I feel something for him?_

_Don't be a fool._

_But why else would I insist his wounds be treated?_

_It means nothing._

_What if it does?_

_It doesn't._

Elsa felt a chill come from her palms, realizing her powers were slowly returning. She realized how hungry she was when the midday glow came and went. Wondering why neither Heidi nor Sierra had come with food and/or information. She glanced over at Hans who was staring up at the ceiling but soon regretted it when her differing thoughts began anew. She had felt the warmth of his arms around her and the close contact had soothed her more than she would have liked. She remembered the soft hum of his voice as he whispered calming words to her. But what she hated most of all, was that she felt safe enough to fall asleep with her supposedly 'hated' enemy grasping her. Could she really be this stupid? Falling for the same thing Anna did? Her little sister was already at a disadvantage by not knowing his true intentions. But Elsa did. She knew he was a power hungry psychopath that was willing to kill to become king. He had told her that he intended on murdering her not two days ago. And yet, Elsa still felt her heart soften when she looked into his green eyes last night and only saw concern.

_He was worried about me._

_He's a liar._

_Not anymore._

_How the hell do you know?_

_I can just tell. _

_You're a gullible idiot. _

_Maybe…_

_No, you are._

_But maybe not._

* * *

She saw him move out of the corner of her eye and it wasn't long before she realized he was coming over to her. His lean, muscled body loomed over her sitting form. He was trying to intimidate her, and to be honest, it was working. Her breathing sharpened but she met his gaze – the last thing she wanted was to look weak, especially when her entire opinion of him was shifting.

"May I help you?" she mumbled under her breath, trying to seem as disinterested as possible.

"I think you know the answer," he breathed, his voice ragged. He almost seemed desperate and that unsettled Elsa greatly. Even so, she kept her wall tall and unbreakable.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. What do you want from me?"

"Why did you help me?" he said gesturing to his shirt that hid a thin layer of gauze wrapped around his torso.

"Why did you help _me_?" she countered, avoiding his question.

"I… I don't know," he growled, obviously annoyed with himself and her.

"Well I don't know either," she stated flatly, void of any emotions. She stood, and only realized too late how close their bodies were. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Suddenly unnerved, she hastily stepped toward the back of the cell, hiding her face from his prying green eyes. She heard a small chuckle escape his lips and she could tell he was smirking.

"It seems I do have an effect on you, My Queen," his mocking tone triggered a foreign type of irritation that sent a light frost in every direction.

"Your powers are returning?" Hans' tone suddenly changed as he acknowledged the familiar chill in the air.

"I suppose they are."

"Elsa just drop the Goddamn game, will you!?" he barked, causing her to jump at the sudden outburst.

"Well what do you expect me to do," she spat, "tell you every single insecurity I have and expect you to _not_ take advantage of them? You are a liar and a hypocrite."

"_I'm_ the hypocrite? You froze your sister's heart while trying to _'protect'_ her! Then you turn around and say _I'm_ the dangerous one?!" Elsa's chest tightened as he mentioned the 'incident' with Anna.

"Oh yes, because you are the golden sibling now aren't you! You promise _your_ sister the world when you know won't be able to come through for her." She saw the determination in his eyes.

"I would never lead her on."

"Do you have a choice?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Because nobody deserves to suffer… not even you." That was all she needed to say for Hans to close the distance between them and catch her lips in a passionate kiss. Elsa was caught off guard by his tenderness and found herself reciprocating against her better judgment. His lips were soft and warm on hers and she was so lost in the sincerity of the kiss that by the time Hans pulled away, a small whine escaped her lips at lack of contact.

"I'm sorry… I know you said–"

"No! I mean… it's fine…" Elsa interjected rather hastily. She felt her hands shaking as the sobering realization hit her – she _enjoyed_ that. She enjoyed her 'worst' enemy kissing her. An awkwardness hung heavy in the air as neither Hans nor Elsa said anything, deliberately trying to avoid making eye contact. Finally, Hans broke the silence.

"Elsa… just understand that–" he started but was soon cut off by the thudding of footsteps. They shared a confused glance both thinking the same thing. Neither had eaten in over a day, but they knew there were too many footsteps for just Heidi or Sierra bringing their daily meal. All questions were answered when the door crashed open, revealing Heidi being restrained by two guards and King Viktor himself. Hans stared at the scene before him, an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Viktor… what are you doing with her?" He asked seeing the undeniable fear in his sister's blue eyes.

"Brother, with all the people you know, you really couldn't have found a more experienced spy?" The king chuckled as he pinched one of Heidi's cheeks, "These two guards found her looking for a key in the guard room – the key to unlock your shackles."

"Look, I'm sure it was just mistake!" Hans reasoned. Tears fell from Heidi's eyes as she realized what was coming. Hans mouthed a "You'll be okay" even though he knew it was a lie.

"Please Viktor… just don't hurt her," Hans begged, his voice cracking slightly, "She doesn't deserve this." Elsa stood towards the back of the cell, horrified at the situation playing out before her. She heard Viktor laugh sadistically as the king produced a clean dagger. She watched the last few tears escape from Heidi's eyes as the weapon sliced across her throat. She heard Hans scream profanities and threats as his little sister fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Blood pooled on the floor around Heidi's body and Hans threw himself against the bars trying to reach his sister and her murderers. Viktor and the guards left. Heidi stayed. And Hans collapsed onto the ground – a distraught, shattered mess.

* * *

**I know... I know. I suck. #Angst **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I really wanted to make it good and angst-y and fluffy! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There was something about the way he doubled over in grief that made her react – something about the loss of a sister. Elsa lurched forward before she could think, and in an instant her arms were around his torso and he held onto her for dear life. She felt him shudder underneath her gentle hold and a pang of empathy resonated through her. She knew what it felt like to lose a sibling. Whether it be by distance or death. She was lucky enough to have magic on her side… Hans had nothing of the sort. All he had was the undeniable proof that Heidi was dead. She felt him cling to her tighter as his sobs became more violent and audible. She suddenly felt guilty for not being able to do anything. Heidi would still be alive if her powers were just a bit stronger. She would still be alive and… Hans wouldn't be…

_Why are you doing this?_

_I can't let him suffer alone._

_He's evil._

_He's not!_

_How do you know?_

_Because evil does not have a heart._

He_ doesn't._

_He does. I know that now._

_So you're going to let him in? What if it's all a lie?_

_I'm willing to take that risk._

He suddenly pushed away from her and stood, Elsa following suit. He looked frantic and broken and he ran his hand through his hair as he breathed raggedly, trying to compose himself. The dark of night had engulfed the room and she watched his silhouette pace the cell's length before lashing out angrily against the hard metal bars.

"I promised her freedom!" he laughed maniacally, bitter tears running down his face, "I promised her a life! I lied to the one person who…" his voice trailed off to a meek whisper that earned him a sympathetic gaze from Elsa.

"This wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have helped her," she consoled.

"But it was me who gave her hope! I gave her hope when I knew that it was all a lie… I lied to her…"

"Don't forget who the real enemy is – your brothers. It's always been them. Do not blame yourself."

"I'm going to kill him… I am going to make him suffer until he wishes for death. He will bleed." There was a cold darkness in his eyes that scared Elsa and she knew he was losing himself.

"Don't! Please," she whined, tears springing to her own eyes, "Don't do this again. Don't go back there. Be the brother Heidi loved. Please… don't be a monster. I know you're not."

"How do you know what the hell I am Elsa?" his voice was harsh, but his eyes were uncertain, "You don't know _anything_ about the man I was."

"I know enough to know that we are more alike than either wants to admit," she sighed shakily, letting a few tears escape her crystal blue orbs, "We both shut people out because we know it's easier than dealing with the pain of loneliness. We both act before we think, hurting the people around us whether it is our intention or not. We both act indifferent just to protect ourselves from getting hurt… again," Elsa closed her eyes swallowing back a new wave of tears, "So please don't be a monster… because that would make me one too."

Hans stared at her, processing all she said. He cringed at the realization before turning his head to see the bloody pool surrounding the once lively girl he called his little sister. He felt his anger falter, allowing sorrow to pierce his heart. It was a feeling he was familiar with. He shifted his gaze back to Elsa, who looked about as vulnerable as he felt. He stepped towards her and his hands hovered over her shoulders before finishing the action.

"You could _never_ be a monster," he said hesitantly, his voice cracking, "You… you're perfect."

There was nothing she could say to respond to that. And she knew actions spoke louder than words. Need and desperation flowed through her as she leaned forward and kissed him. It was different from any of the others they had shared for there was no aggression or uncertainty – in this kiss, there was only burning lust and passion. It blinded them from their inner turmoil as the only thing the felt was undeniable want and hunger. Hans nipped Elsa's bottom lip as they tentatively broke apart, only as far as resting his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes as a small broken smile tugged at her lips and the feeling of his hand on her back sent a shudder down her spine.

"Elsa… I am quite certain now that… I love you," Hans spoke hoarsely, a sincerity in his voice that tugged at her heart. She – in that moment – could see his every insecurity and fear and she realized that he actually trusted her with his heart. She knew how guarded _she_ was, and she knew his walls were built even higher. So to see him throw his every shield that he had, away, she knew had to be brave enough to do the same. It was love, wasn't it – that warm feeling mellowing out the cold? She would never know if she didn't _try_.

_Don't do this. You'll never be able to come back if you do._

_I need him._

_Don't give him the power to break you._

_I already have._

He slid his hands down her arms until he found her own hands and squeezed them tenderly. He began to turn away from her when she realized that he interpreted her prolonged silence as rejection.

"Hans," she spoke finally, "I love you too."

And maybe it was too soon to truly tell. And maybe they were just acting on impulse. But when he pulled her body flush up to his, and he felt her cold flesh against the warmth of his, they both knew that it was real. And for the first time in forever, they stopped thinking about the pain of the past, or the uncertainty of the future – they were lost in the now, and _that's_ where they wanted to stay. Because they knew, that it wouldn't last forever. And it would be a very long four days before that ship to Arendelle was ready to depart.

* * *

**Now we're getting somewhere, eh!? Reviews are my life blood! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out there - I've had a lot of drama to do with school work so that shall be my excuse. I hope this one was worth the wait!**

* * *

Hans woke the next morning in a sitting position with his back against the stone wall. He looked down to see Elsa nestled in between his chest and his right arm, which was draped protectively around her shoulders. Her platinum blonde hair fell free out of its usual braid, and the slightly wavy locks framed her face perfectly. He moved a stray strand of hair that was covering her face and he smiled slightly at her beautiful features. He turned towards the bars that confined them, and a pang of intense sadness reminded him of the event of the night before. He cringed slightly at the painfully fresh memory. His sister's corpse was gone – and he gathered it had been removed some time during the night – but the drying pool of blood remained, assuring that the scarring image of her dead body remained imbedded in his mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help her," Elsa whispered sadly as Hans turned his head to face her, "I did try… but… my powers still weren't strong enough… I did try."

"I know, Elsa," he sighed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "I felt the chill in the air." She stayed silent for a long time, processing his reassuring words.

"She didn't deserve to die so young… I didn't even know her very well but–"

"She was a lot like Anna," Hans interrupted, his emerald green eyes glazing over in thought, "I only really realized it after I was sent back here after the Great Thaw. After she had found out what I did… she didn't give up on me like I thought she would. She still saw the person I was…"

"The person you _are_. You _have_ changed Hans. I can tell." Her words meant more to him than he ever thought words could. He was taken aback by the kindness in her eyes and honestly wondered what he did to earn her devotion. It was easy, he decided, to fall in love with her – even when she was as stubborn and abrasive as hell, the purity of her heart always shone through.

* * *

It was a few hours later, when Sierra came to the dungeon with the day overdue food. She strode over to the cell quickly, averting her eyes away from the drying blood staining the floor. Hans walked over to the bars and looked at the short brunette with a sympathetic glance. She met him with a deathly glare. She opened the door and set the food down on the floor, before she turned to face Hans properly.

"She trusted you. She believed you would come through for her and take her back to Arendelle with you!" anger rose in her voice, as her stoic façade crumbled, "She died trying to save you! I hope this haunts you my _Prince_," she gestured to Elsa, before continuing her grief stricken rant, "You better stay away from her after this is over, because every decent person around you ends up _dead_!"

He didn't defend himself because he knew he deserved it. He had known the second Heidi died that it was solely his fault. Elsa had noticed the broken look on his face as he swallowed Sierra's words.

"Sierra, I think that's quite enough. The only person responsible for Heidi's death is Viktor. He deserves the blame – not Hans," her tone was slightly scolding but her eyes were kind. She knew Heidi was Sierra's friend and the way she cared for the young princess was a sisterly fashion. But instead of the young palace maid backing down, Elsa only fueled her rage.

"My _God_…" her voice low with realization, "you care about him, don't you? He's gotten under your skin, spun you some lies… and you _believed_ him," she frowned patronizingly at Elsa, "Honestly your majesty, I thought you were a better judge of character." Elsa was at a loss for words. She wanted – more than anything – to believe Hans loved her, but what Sierra said was true. She had allowed him to convince her, with no proof whatsoever that he was telling the truth. What if he was just lying to her? And she was foolish enough to believe him.

"I…" the queen stammered and she felt Hans rubbing her shoulders gently. She felt the need to shove him off, but she was too conflicted to actually go through with it.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. As long as you two escape this hell of a kingdom, Heidi will not have died for nothing. Remember the boat waits for no one and if you miss it, you're as good as dead." Sierra left without another word, leaving Elsa rethinking everything. She turned to face Hans, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asked desperately searching his entrancing green eyes for an answer, "Anything you said about me… did you mean it?"

"Elsa, I would never lie about something like that," Elsa pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at the sheer irony of his statement, "Okay, okay, I get it. I phrased that wrong. But saying 'I would never lie _to you_ about something like that' would ring true. I do love you Elsa, you have to know that."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for doubting you… I just don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, I do believe you but what Sierra said had a very valid point. I've never done anything this rash before!" Now it was Hans turn smirking at her as she let out an embarrassed laugh, "Well maybe not as rash as freezing my entire kingdom but it is up there! I mean, this time last year, the only man I ever loved was my father – who I have _endlessly_ disappointed no doubt. I've frozen his kingdom, ran away from it, endangered his youngest daughter more time than I can count, been kidnapped for my powers which he tried _so_ hard to protect and now I'm falling in love with the man who tried to _overthrow his kingdom_! Is there anything else I am forgetting? No? I'm barely fit to be a good daughter, let alone a queen."

"Elsa, calm down," Hans soothed, tucking a platinum blonde lock of hair behind her ear. She looked so young with her hair down.

"And I want to believe you, I really do but I've never actually known what romantic 'love' is, so it would be so very easy to lie to me because I honestly wouldn't know!" He knew he had to stop her endless ramble before it blew up into a fully grown panic attack. So he did the one thing he _knew_ would shut her up. He kissed her. It was only short, but it still stole the breath from her lungs and she stared at him doe-eyed trying to speak.

"… I…"

"What did you feel Elsa?"

"I felt… warm… and safe. I'm sorry; this is just too embarrassing, I've never been this unsure of myself. Even when I was dooming Arendelle to an endless winter, I still knew what I was feeling."

"It's okay to be unsure. That's the point of love. That's the risk. It's a completely unwarranted need to be around someone forever that takes everything you thought you knew and contradicts it entirely," he pulled to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Whatever you decide, just remember that I will always protect you. No matter what."

At first, she thought the buzzing in her ears was just adrenaline caused by her uncertainty, but as it started getting louder she began to panic. But the buzz kept getting louder and harsher until she had to press her palms against her ears to try to ease the throbbing. She could tell that Hans was concerned by the look in his eyes. She saw him mouth something but she couldn't make it out for the life of her. Her legs gave out underneath her as the buzz turned into agonizing pain. Her eyes glazed over with tears and she felt herself scream, but she couldn't hear it. She felt Hans grip her arms, as she squeezed her eyes shut. She started to lose herself to unconsciousness when she faintly made out a voice. It echoed through her mind easing the pounding until she heard the words the voice was saying.

_The spirit of Winter cannot die._

Then all went black.

* * *

**Oooooh! Cliffhanger! What be happening to Elsa? :D :D :D Pl0x review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so very sorry I have taken so long to upload this next chapter. I've felt so uninspired lately, but I think I've finally gotten this right! :D I hope you like it.**

* * *

It felt like a dream. She knew it must be too because she was back in Arendelle. She was standing on the frozen fjord, but this time there was no blizzard, no ice encased ships and no Anna. She heard that voice again – the voice from before that rattled through her mind causing her unbearable pain. But it wasn't hurting anymore – she didn't feel anything actually. Elsa turned to the source of the voice which had taken the form of a hooded man.

"Who are you?" the Ice queen asked.

"It does not matter if you know who I am, only what I am here to achieve. A time will come where you have to make a decision. You must choose to go back, or all will be lost." The figure started to walk away.

"Wait," she yelled, as the once light breeze started to pick up speed, "What do you mean I will have to choose to go back? Go back where? How will I know?" The winds started to howl.

"You will know." The figure disappeared. A blizzard quickly formed around Elsa disabling her from moving. She dropped to the ground struggling to breathe, for the sheer speed of the snowflakes stole the oxygen from around her. She felt consciousness slipping away from her as her body went limp. Then, everything was black.

* * *

"Elsa," Hans shook her – she had been out for a good minute and he was beginning to panic. Her pulse was still strong and she was breathing, but considering the way she went out, concern was not unreasonable. He was starting to wonder whether she had been poisoned again, but when frost started to rapidly spread across the ground he doubted it. A thin layer of ice coated the walls and sharp icicles hung from the ceiling. Elsa suddenly stirred on the hard floor, before her eyes snapped open and she sat up panting. Her eyes darted around the room before finally landing on Hans.

"I think your powers are back," he murmured, rubbing his hands together in a useless effort to keep warm, "Are you okay? That was quite a scene when you went down." Her body was overrun by adrenaline and she couldn't even start to process his words. She stood abruptly walking a few steps to run her hands down the bars of the dungeon cell.

"We need to leave," she managed to wheeze. Her nerves were frayed, but what was really freaking her out was the temperature. She felt too cold. It was unnatural for her as ever since she was born, the harsh winter winds never affected her. She could run through fresh snow with only a nightgown on and wouldn't even mind.

"Yeah, and we will be soon but–"

"No! We need to leave _now_," she urged, trying to hide the shiver running down her spine.

"Elsa, we need to wait until the ship is ready to leave for Arendelle – only then will it be safe enough to escape the palace," he could see the pained look in her eyes and knew in a second what was wrong, "Are… are you _cold_?"

"I don't know what's happening to me!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air exasperatedly, "I just… I _need_ to go home now… _please_." Hans walked over to her, and gently tilted her head up to look him in the eye. He knew she was scared right now.

"It will only be two more days, I promise. I _will_ get you home, Elsa," he said solemnly. She only nodded before shifting her gaze back down to the ground.

"And you as well," she added, "You are coming back as well."

"You are the priority Elsa," his eyes turned dark, "and I do have… 'business' to attend to before I leave."

"You're planning to kill your brother," it wasn't a question, she knew for a fact.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, but I have to. He's taken too much," the young prince growled as Elsa swallowed hard and turned away from him.

"You can't miss the ship," she deadpanned, "As long as you return to Arendelle with me, I don't give a damn what you do." He didn't see it, but a dark smile played upon her lips at the thought of Viktor dead. She wasn't a vengeful person – not in the least – but the King of the Southern Isles was hardly human. She felt Hans' strong hands resting gently on her hips and his warm breath against her neck. When she felt him press a soft kiss against her nape, a low moan escaped her lips.

"In the meantime," he murmured in a low, seductive whisper, "why don't we forget about all that." Elsa's crystal blue eyes widened as she whipped around to face Hans. She could see the lust in his green orbs.

"Oh, and what would _you_ have in mind?" she asked, perfectly aware of what he had in mind, but questioned him still to see just how far he would go. He only smiled – a wicked grin more like – and that was all the confirmation she needed. She leaned upwards and kissed him roughly, grabbing handfuls of his cotton shirt to pull him in deeper. Hans eagerly deepened the kiss, erecting a moan from the Ice Queen. He quickly cut the kiss short however, when she guided his hands to the back of her dress.

"Are you sure you _really_ want this, Elsa?" he pried, not wanting to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure," she nodded, gesturing him to undo her corset. He complied, and before too long her dress was in a crumpled heap on the ground. Only her undergarments remained – only a thin layer of silk between him and his love. Though still, he felt the need reconfirm her consent.

"Elsa, you will tell me if you're not–"

"For the love of God Hans, just take me now," she whined, tugging at her remaining clothes. She looked like a goddess as she stood naked before him, as the glow from the moon illuminated her frame. He kissed her passionately as she began de-robing him as he had done for her earlier. All hesitation evaporated as their actions were overcome with lust, and their movements became more animalistic. Elsa would have never dreamed of losing her purity to a man she was not yet married to, but after being locked in a room for close to a fortnight – not even sure whether she would live beyond a few more days – all values seemed to disappear. She wanted to feel him inside of her, not only because she loved him, but also because she feared this would be the only chance she would have to _truly_ love him.

* * *

Hans fell asleep that night with Elsa pressed securely against his chest. She was comfortable, with his arms around her, but sleep still evaded her. Her mind wondered to her dreamlike apparition she had experienced. It scared her to think that "all could be lost" unless she responded correctly to a situation she had no knowledge of. She was scared she wouldn't know when the time came. She was terrified it might have something to do with Hans – whether it was to do with choosing her safe return to Arendelle over a future with him. There was so much she was uncertain of, and once again, she felt like she had all those years ago, the first time she struck Anna with her powers. She felt afraid – afraid of herself. 


	15. Chapter 15

**So very sorry this took so long to upload. I'm a shameless procrastinator. Well here it is! Chapter 14! Just to warn you guys, we are coming up to the end so hang tight. Hopefully this bad bitch will be done by the end of the week! ;) Also, before I forget, if this chapter is crap in places (and I'm sure it is) it's because I have just pulled an all-nighter so I haven't slept in over 24 hours. Anywho, onto the story!**

* * *

The next started with Hans and Elsa just making casual small talk. Their daily meal was served by Sierra, who gave them both a repulsed look before leaving without saying a word. It was only after they had eaten that Hans found a key to the cell door hidden within an old rag. Elsa's eye lightened as a hopeful grin spread across her face.

"Well, it seems she doesn't hate us _too_ much," the prince deduced, "You're thinking about Anna, aren't you?" His sarcastic tone softened as he watched the Ice Queen's eyes glaze over in thought. Elsa only nodded, sparing him a small smile.

"I miss her. I know I shouldn't really, because I really haven't been here too long," she rambled slightly, and he felt the need to validate her.

"Time always seems to slow down when your fate is left uncertain."

"I can't wait to go home," she sighed – she seemed so young right now, so excited, "Last time you were there you didn't get the chance to fully experience the sights and the culture. When we get back, I'll show you the entire… city." The lightness in her voice dimmed as she saw the guilt in Hans' green eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off, unsure of what to say. Elsa took a tentative step towards him, placing one hand over his heart. He looked down at her, but she didn't make eye-contact.

"I know you've changed. You don't need to say anything."

"Yes, Elsa, I do!" he yelled, suddenly becoming frustrated with himself, "I tried to kill you _and_ Anna! Your _sister_! I deserve the death penalty! Not your forgiveness!"

"You don't have my forgiveness!" now it was her turn to yell, annoyed that he presumed such a thing, "I love you, but I will _never_ forget what you did and I will _never_ forgive you! The fact you would even _think_ that I could! It's… _you_ played my sister! _You_ made her think you loved her! _You_ left her to die alone! And _you_ let me think it was my fault!" Her breathing was ragged due to her flaring temper and she didn't even know why she was so mad. Yes, everything she said was true. And yes, it would be by no means unjustified if she hated him with all her being. And yet, she still loved him. She still felt safe around him, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could never forgive him.

"Then _how_ in God's name can you still love me after all I've done?!" he yelled back at her, desperate for the answer.

"It's not the first time a princess has fallen for a criminal," Elsa's voice had softened to a mere whisper as she realized the absurdity of her statement. It was true, nonetheless – her own cousin had married a thief – but Hans wasn't _just_ a criminal. He was willing to murder her and Anna for power. But she didn't really care about her life – it was the attempt on Anna that bothered her. That sweet little girl she threw her entire childhood away to protect. If he had just tried to kill Elsa, she might be able to forgive him. Soon after The Great Thaw, she had thought Hans a heartless beast – nothing more than a rabid animal. Because surely only a rabid animal could prey on, not a woman, but a girl – a child. Perhaps it was the fact that he had someone to protect, which made her love him. Perhaps the fact that Heidi loved her brother in return made her see he was not completely cruel. Or maybe it was something different entirely. Maybe it was simply because everyone deserves a second chance. She did. So why should the traitor prince be the exception to the rule?

She hadn't realized how long it had been since either had spoken a word. She bit down hard on her lower lip as she stared intently at the ground. She felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and his warm breath on the top of her head.

"I'm so, so sorry," he choked out hoarsely, "For everything."

"I know."

* * *

It was the dead of night when Sierra bolted into the dungeon, waking Hans and Elsa with a start.

"Get up!" she screeched in a hushed whisper, "The revolution has started! You must leave now!" The two royals scrambled to their feet as the young wench threw a set of keys through the bars. "Those are for your restraints. Quickly!" Elsa unlocked her ankle chain without an issue, but no matter how many keys he tried, how many times, Hans was still bound to the cell.

"None of these work!" he growled, beginning feeling the pressure. He kept trying each key again, going through the set of twenty with shaking hands.

"My powers are returning. I can freeze the chain until it shatters," Elsa suggested, trying her best to remain calm, "I did it once before."

"Fine, yes. You do that. But I have to leave. There is no way in Hell I'm going to get caught helping the two of you," Sierra snarled, retreating from the dungeons, "The ship leaves at dawn!"

And once again, they were alone. Elsa's powers were working, but they still were not at full strength. Hans knew she was taking too long. They both jumped when they heard guard voices and the prince immediately directed Elsa's attention to his face.

"You need to go," he said, with a grim urgency in his voice, "They'll kill you if you stay any longer." Elsa shook her head vigorously and went back to her task.

"Elsa, I'm serious! You need to go now!" he barked.

"You're a fool to think I'd actually go," she spat, her voice raw with tears. She knew he was right and that's what broke her heart. She had a kingdom to go back to and run and she knew it would be selfish to allow herself to perish when people depended on her. And yet she could not will herself away.

"Elsa! GO!" Hans yelled, shoving her away from him. He saw the shock and hurt in her eyes but he knew it was for the best. When she continued to persist he had nothing else to do but push her away completely.

"I'm not sorry for what I've done and if I had the chance I would do it again! Leave!" he wasn't convincing at all and he knew it. But he was hoping at least Elsa would understand that she had to leave him behind.

"I don't want to lose you," she begged him, "Please don't make me go."

"I never loved you! Everything I've said over the past few weeks has been a lie," he heard footsteps in the distance, "Please Elsa! You need to go." She stood and he followed suit. She was crying as she hesitantly took a step back, towards the open cell door. She wrapped her arms around her torso as she turned on heel and fled. Hans watched her disappear from sight, only hearing her run up the stairs to one of the many halls in the Southern Isles palace.

He felt relief run through his veins, content to know Elsa had escaped. Or so he thought. Hans heard a sharp scream and glass shatter only to be followed by the sound of more movement. His breath hitched in his throat as he heard another weak, gasp of pain as Elsa was dragged back down the stairs by her hair. The once dangerous Ice Queen fruitlessly struggled against the guard that yanked her by her platinum blonde locks before throwing her roughly back in the cell beside Hans. The second guard unsheathed his sword, with a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

"Stay away from her," Hans snarled, prepared to die to ensure Elsa's safety. He spared her a glance – she struggled to sit up as her hand brushed over a long cut that travelled down her face. She looked like she might have fainted when she eyed the blood left on her fingertips.

"And what is the bastard prince going to do to stop us – without even a weapon in hand?" Hans knew the guard was right – he was dead and so was Elsa. His chest tightened as anger brewed inside him and he knew one thing for sure – he wasn't going down without a fight. He leapt towards the closest guard, knocking the sword out of his hand and landing a firm punch square in his jaw knocking him out. His partner quickly drew his blade forcing Hans back into the cell and dodge the sickeningly fast swings. Elsa had managed to crawl into the back corner of the small stone room as she tried to focus her weakened mind on summoning her powers. Hans continued to evade every blow from the sword, but when the first guard regained consciousness he was soon overpowered. One knee to the gut and another punch to the jaw – forcing his head into the hard wall – forced Hans to sink down in the ground. He readied himself for the swing of the sword – the piercing pain that would take his life. But it never came. As he slowly sunk into a sea of black void, all he felt, was cold.

* * *

**Heheheheehehehee!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! Here's the next update! We're coming up to the last chapters of HD,HM so hang in there! This chapter is a bit gory and angsty (okay it's very gory and angsty :P) so be warned! Here we go, hang on to your lunch folks!**

* * *

When he woke, all he felt was pain. A pounding radiating from the back of his head, making him feel nauseous. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as the earliest of sun shone in his face. The cell was still cold, but it was also damp now and curiosity got the better of him as he pried his eyes open. He squinted, trying to adjust his pupils to the light in the room. He looked up and saw water dripping from the ceiling. He shifted his weight slightly, before noticing the shattered chain that once restricted his movement – and escape. It was only then, that Hans noticed the glint of metal out of the corner of his eye.

He saw the two guards, partially frozen but mostly dead. Their ice encased boots sealed to the ground, surrounding the far corner. The dead guards were gory – a shard of ice lodged in one of their necks, and the other had a thick, ragged spike straight through his torso, protruding both sides – and Hans was no doctor, but he could tell the blood seeping on the ground didn't belong to either of them. He panicked as he stood to cautiously peer behind the carnage. He saw red and mostly red – but it was the ripped blue court dress and tussles of platinum hair that made him scramble across the room. He lifted her gently, freeing her from her human cage and placed her on the stone ground in the open. He brushed his fingers against her neck, feeling no pulse, only unnatural cold – even for her. Understanding washed over him like a crushing wave, as a horrible feeling of loss nestled in his stomach. He gently pulled her into his lap, positioning her so that her head rested on his shoulder. His gaze drifted over her perfect features, noticing how abnormally peaceful she looked, even in death. As he pressed a kiss to her temple, anger built inside him and an anguished scream ripped from his throat, echoing through the empty halls. His eyes deadened as something deep inside of him snapped.

_The ship leaves at dawn_, he thought. Hans stood abruptly, carrying Elsa like the bride she would never get the chance to be.

"I made a promise I would get you home, my Queen," he murmured, a darkness settled deep in his voice, "I will _not_ break it."

* * *

Sierra was the first indication that he had found the right dock and the right ship. He noticed her eyes flicker down to the form he carried in his arms, now covered in a thin cotton tarp out of respect. Sierra's fists clenched as he walked closer.

"C'mon! We've waited for you long enough," she whispered harshly – directed to Hans but her eyes were still on Elsa, "The Queen?" She asked him, already knowing the answer, tears now stinging the back of her eyes. Hans nodded and she smiled darkly. She could see the anger in him, and while she did not respect or like the prince, she could appreciate his emotions, "Well then, have I got a surprise for you."

* * *

One day had passed since the refugee ship left port – one day since the Queen of Arendelle died. Since _his_ Queen died. He was numb – he knew that – and he knew the pain would only get worse. He was no stranger to grief – having lost his parents, fiancée and sister – and he knew it changes a person. It embitters them.

As he sauntered down to the brig, a cruel smile played upon his lips. Before yesterday, he never did realize how… twisted Sierra could be, even after knowing her for over three years. Hans had built up enough courage to tell her what happened after she had left. He told the young brunette of his hatred for his brother – his thirst for revenge. His wishes were met with an evil smirk and a wicked chuckle. He knew she was angry, but now, she was borderline insane.

_"I told you when you boarded, I had a surprise for you," she caught his gaze, as his interest grew, "and I never break a promise. The once powerful King Viktor lays in our clutches, helpless to our swords. A king for a queen – I believe that's fair." _

_"You… you have him? Here?" Hans swallowed hard as he imagined his brother dead by his hand. It was a sweet thought for those he tormented – especially Hans._

_"We saved him for you."_

Viktor's prison was guarded by Sierra herself and someone else familiar. The Prince Consort of Corona, he asked himself. As the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles stood before metal bars, Flynn Rider gave a slight nod of approval. Before she left, Sierra whispered something in Hans' ear.

"Do it for Heidi. And Elsa."

And then there were two. Two brothers separated by hatred and violence. One the tormentor, the other the oppressed. Viktor was chained and sitting - his restraints only long enough for him to stand against the hull of the ship. Hans paced in front of him, before producing a long, sharp dagger.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Hans smirked before kicking his brother sharply in the gut, "Get up you coward! You have no guards to protect you know!" Viktor, still reeling from the blow to his stomach struggled to his feet.

"Little brother, are you just mad because I put down another of your whores?" the fallen king provoked. He regretted it immediately when he was pressed against the wall, a blade to his jugular.

"You will not speak of her in that way," Hans hissed, dragging the knife _slowly _to produce a long, shallow slice. Viktor yelped in pain, causing his younger brother to chuckle. "So many years you put me down. And so many years I put up with it. I was too scared to face you directly so I inflicted my anger and hatred on strangers. You, among all of our brothers, were the worst – the cruelest. You – _brother_ – have taken too much from me. Now I take from you."

* * *

Screams were heard from the brig, as a corrupted king was brutally beaten by his scorned brother. When the anguished cries had stopped, everyone on the ship knew why. And when Hans stepped foot on the deck, dripping with his brother's blood, he collapsed on the wood possessed by tortured sobs. He had lost his sister, and now, he had lost the woman he loved too. His heart was empty and his fate cruel. He mourned Elsa's death, biding his time until he had to face her sister. The ship docked in Arendelle the next day. He returned to the kingdom he betrayed with their Queen in a box. His fingers brushed against the rugged pine wood.

"You're home, my love," he croaked, "You're home."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! We've still got 2 or more chapters to go so don't leave! Don't hate me! :D**


End file.
